


Smile

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03x14, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poi scene, Smile, most likely to episode, rare one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Harold smiles at Fusco's Joke !





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved this smile on Harold's face in that scene of 3x14 episode .   
> and I loved Harold / fusco doing a mission together in most likely to episode

" How about the crown jewels ? " 

He smiled ! He actually smiled at my joke ?! I should've said SO WHAT or something to myself but Hell No !! I mean come on This is Glasses smiling !! at one of my stupid jokes ! and God dose anyone ever told him he has one the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen ! . 

shit ! I feel weird that I'm thinking of him this way right now , on my bed , before going to sleep..Jeez I'm acting like a stupid teenager . But God that smile !! . And it was for me not for wonder boy or the devil's niece it was for me . Now that I know he is capable of smiling like other humans ' cuz I always thought this guy might be some kind of a robot ' It made me regret not joking around with him the times we spent together which aren't not much tbh . 

God now I want it so much right now , I want to spend some time with him alone  , just the two of us , I want to .... make him smile again or even to make him....laugh maybe if he's capable of that .

** Sigh **

Shut Your Fucking Mouth Lionel and sleep.

 

Two weeks later : 

" Good morning detective , are you free to go with me to Washington D.C ? ' 

_Hell yah ,yes yes yes !!!!_

" sure " . 

 

 


End file.
